


Совсем не ангел

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

«В кровати у Джека так здорово», – думала пятнадцатилетняя сирена, перекатываясь по шелковистому одеялу в спальне главы Гипериона. Оно пахло его телом и отцовским божественным одеколоном, которым так и хотелось наслаждаться, медленно втягивая в легкие этот аромат, прикрыв глаза и обняв подушку.  
  
Джек обещал привести свою дочь к себе на Гелиос – Джек обещание выполнил, но из-за работы оставил Энджел одну, разрешив делать все, что она сама пожелает, конечно же, в рамках разумного. И девушка предпочла окунуться в мягкость его постели, пока папуля не видел этого. Она, наконец-то, попала на космическую станцию, куда так стремилась, ведь в секретном доме на Пандоре особо не разгуляешься. А еще там было совсем скучно. Но тут…  
  
Огромная комната в окружении шикарной обстановки, излучающей пафос и дороговизну, выходила иллюминаторами на Пандору, фиолетовый эридиевый свет из которой, переплетаясь тонкими лучами, уходил куда-то вверх, рассеиваясь над планетой. Однако, бескрайние просторы вселенной вообще не интересовали Энджел, ведь девушка находилась в доме у отца, а значит, следовало оторваться на полную катушку.  
  
Когда Красавчик приходил к ней на Пандоре, она всячески старалась намекнуть ему, чтобы он и за талию ее обнял, и невзначай коснулся ее груди, и целовал ее губы или щеки. Но гиперионец делал это совсем несерьезно, лишь умиляясь и продолжая относиться к ней как к его маленькой доченьке. Не того ожидала от него Энджел. Бушующие в ее теле гормоны так и требовали, чтобы их укротили подобно дикому зверю; тело желало познать страсти, близости, горячих отцовских прикосновений…  
  
Она часто думала о Джеке как о ее партнере, а не о любимом папе, но сам программист не понимал того, чего хотела на самом деле Энджел. Взаправду или только делал вид, что не понимал. В конце концов, он же взрослый мужчина, у него были женщины, намеки он-то точно должен был уметь различать. Хотя, Ниша всегда прямым текстом говорила, что именно ей было нужно от Джека. Как хорошо, что Искатели убили ее – сирене эта женщина никогда не нравилась. Ей было больно смотреть через камеры наблюдения на то, как она развлекалась с Джеком, как душила его, как глубоко впускала его в себя, сладко постанывая. Это внушало Энджел отвращение – никто не смел прикасаться к ее любимому Джеку. Никто. Если бы она умела делать все то же, что и законница, отец бы сразу бросил Шерифа и возлюбил свою милую тыковку. Так, как она и хотела.  
  
И все же, ей быстро надоело обниматься с подушкой. Радость от пребывания в апартаментах отца, конечно, не закончилась, но просто лежать носом в кровать уже было неинтересно. Стоило обследовать комнату и найти что-нибудь секретное. Наверняка ведь у Джека с Нишей были всякие игрушки. Энджел уже давно не маленькая девочка. Это просто она не рассказывала отцу, как иногда проводила свободное время, просматривая в ЭХО-нете порно с его двойниками и используя собственные пальцы и упаковку от туши для ресниц далеко не по назначению. Плохой маленький ангел.  
  
Поправив свою серую в темные шестиугольники с типичным гиперионским узором тунику с короткими рукавами, чтобы она перестала задираться, девушка слезла с кровати и полезла к Джеку в шкаф – где же еще прятать все самое пикантное?  
  
Чтобы выглядеть как взрослые женщины, она специально научилась краситься, используя довольно яркие цвета в косметике, надеясь привлечь отца этим. Безуспешно. Опять восторг, умиление, какая она у него исключительная красавица. Короткие платья он ей надевать запрещал, поэтому она выбрала среднюю длину, стараясь выглядеть женственно; приталенная одежда идеально подчеркивала ее уже недетскую фигуру с округлившимися соблазнительными формами. Но и это не помогло. Сирена уже хотела отчаиваться и прямо говорить отцу о том, чего конкретно она от него хотела, но постеснялась, решив подождать еще немного.  
  
Девушка просматривала шкаф: ей попалась небольшая коробка, которая моментально оказалась вытянутой оттуда. Джек-гребаный-пот, – как любил говорить ее обожаемый папочка. Самое настоящее бинго. Чертов выигрыш в лотерею! Просто такие вещи надо было прятать подальше от «детей». В коробке лежали наручники, судя по всему, принадлежавшие когда-то Шерифу Линчвуда, гладкий длинный фиолетовый фаллоимитатор из латекса, конечно, тоже ее, да и любимый цвет сразу выдал, плетка, ошейник с поводком, сексуальное нижнее белье... Взрослые такие любители поиграть. Но ведь она тоже взрослая. От вида всего этого великолепия по коже брюнетки пробежали мурашки.  
  
«Вот это мне больше нравится». – девушка взяла фаллоимитатор и понесла отмывать его в ванную, чисто из гигиенических соображений.  
  
Чуть ли не прыжками от радости возвращаясь в спальню, Энджел кинула дилдо на постель, взглядом остановившись на куче одежды отца, висящей в шкафу. Ее интерес привлекла белая рубашка.  
  
«У меня есть отличная идея, как развеять мою скуку». – сирена тут же сняла предмет одежды с вешалки и положила на кровать, медленно стянув с себя тунику и расстегнув черный лифчик, оставшись только в серых трусиках. Она фантазировала, что устроила этот маленький стриптиз собственному отцу.  
  
Довольно улыбнувшись и представив уже все в своей голове, сирена совершенно спокойно надела рубашку отца на голое тело, закатав рукава, которые были для нее слишком длинными; края рубашки прикрыли ее бедра.  
  
– Джек, как насчет секс-вечеринки? Хм, хотя, наверное, Ниша бы не так сказала. Да какая разница? – произнесла она своему невидимому любовнику, что делала довольно часто, когда удовлетворяла себя в доме на Пандоре. Сирена вновь рухнула в объятия мягкой кровати, устроив голову на подушку и стянув с себя и трусики, оттянув резинку пальцами и запустив их куда-то в сторону. – Ой.  
  
Нижнее белье улетело прямо в сторону одного из бюстов отца, повиснув на нем, что все же несколько смутило девушку. Улегшись на спину и расставив ноги чуть в стороны, Энджел принялась ласкать правой рукой свой клитор, нежно и невесомо, а левой поглаживая свое бедро, щекоча кончиками пальцев.  
  
После стольких практик самоудовлетворения, она уже привыкла к своему повзрослевшему телу и смогла принять все его изменения.  
  
– Да… я твоя тыковка, – вновь обратилась она к своему любовнику в воображении. Ей хотелось вести себя грязно и развратно, чему виной были гормональные скачки, а мысли об отце заставляли ее грезить о сексе с ним во всех позах, где он бы показал всю свою силу и, может быть, отшлепал бы ее как плохую девочку, наказав. – Сделай это, я вся горю.  
  
Девушка думала, что эти слова бы распалили отца на страсть, представляя, как он укусил бы ее за ухо, за шею, оставляя засосы на ее нежной бледной коже. Она вновь подключилась к ЭХО-нету, чтобы отыскать побольше порно, вообразив себя на месте героини, а самого Красавчика Джека, соответственно, на месте двойника. Узоры на левой половине тела моментально вспыхнули слабым голубым светом.  
  
Сладкий стон сорвался с ее губ, когда она особо чувственно коснулась себя, массируя клитор. Из нее начала сочиться смазка, а внизу живота появилась легкая приятная тяжесть, отдающаяся ноющим чувством, которое просто требовало, чтобы этот сексуальный голод утолили. Энджел взяла в правую руку фаллоимитатор, вновь предаваясь мечтам, что это делает отец, проникая в нее своим большим членом. А именно таким она его и представляла, насмотревшись порно.  
  
Подставив его к входу во влагалище, девушка медленно начала вставлять дилдо в себя, жмурясь и пыхтя от нетерпеливости.  
  
– Джек… – простонала она, – глубже…  
  
«Конечно, тыковка, все для тебя, ради твоего удовольствия». – отозвалось у нее в голове голосом Красавчика. Запах его рубашки создавал просто великолепную иллюзию того, что Джек находился рядом. Вжимаясь в кровать, Энджел вставила в себя фаллоимитатор до конца, упершись им в стенку вагины и на пару секунд остановившись, чтобы привыкнуть и немного отдышаться.  
  
Брюнетка подалась бедрами вперед, насаживаясь на него. Сирена двигала им внутри себя довольно уверенно, ведь подобное она делала не впервые, правда раньше все это заменяла упаковка туши. Она задевала фаллоимитатором точку-G, из-за чего стонала, не сдерживая себя и думая об отце. Толчок. Еще. И еще. Так приятно. Сладкая пытка, электрическими импульсами проходящая по телу. Свободной рукой Энджел довольно грубо трогала свою грудь, играясь пальцами с сосками. Одеяло под ней уже было мокрым, как и рубашка отца.  
  
Она притормозила на мгновение, уткнувшись носом в воротник рубашки, чтобы ощутить до боли любимый и родной запах.  
  
– Ах… Джек, ты такой сильный, быстрее, прошу… – на ее глаза навернулись слезы. Сирена шмыгнула носом, послушно ускорив движения рукой.  
  
Из-за всего этого девушка не услышала, как в апартаменты вернулся отец, направившись прямиком к холодильнику, чтобы принести дочери сладкого и немного порадовать свою маленькую тыковку. Джек выглядел бодрым и ни о чем не подозревающим. Взяв любимое шоколадное мороженое своего кексичка, он, проверив ее комнату и не найдя дочь там, пошел осматривать свои домашние владения, лишь бы отыскать маленького ангелочка.  
  
Нашел.  
  
Красавчик встал в дверном проеме, с шоком глядя на то, что происходило на его кровати. Он не мог сказать ни слова, лишь беззвучно открывая рот. Если бы не маска, глава Гипериона бы предстал перед дочерью с зардевшимся от созерцания происходящего лицом. Он был настолько потрясен увиденным, что окончательно растерялся, выйдя из своего привычного образа бесстрашного героя и сжимая упаковку с мороженым в руке. Энджел прогибалась, ее грудь приподнималась, а тело так и просило еще и еще, пока, наконец, девушка не кончила, протяжно застонав.  
  
– Джек… – разразилась рыданиями от наступившей разрядки брюнетка, вытащив из себя фаллоимитатор. Джек, нервно сглотнув, покосился на свой бюст с трусами дочери на нем. Ему стало страшно. Страшно от того, что Энджел думала о нем, удовлетворяя себя. Где он промахнулся в воспитании? И когда она успела так повзрослеть?  
  
Его рубашка прикрыла девушку, когда та успокоилась и перестала всхлипывать. Татуировки на ее коже потухли. Отцовское сердце так и подсказывало подбежать к ней, обнять и успокоить ее, но он не мог даже пошевелиться.  
  
– Тыковка? – тихо позвал он ее, заставив Энджел напрячься от неожиданности и перетянуть на себя одеяло, лишь бы спрятать свое тело. Щеки девушки моментально стали пунцовыми от осознания, что отец видел все, что она делала. Но сирена не чувствовала ничего иррационального. Он все узрел, он уяснил, а значит, должен теперь пойти ей навстречу. – Я так понимаю, мороженое ты не хочешь…  
  
«Она шликала. Шликала на меня».  
  
– Привет, Джек, – отозвался ее тонкий голосок, – я не хочу. Может, позже.  
  
Ей нужно было просто прийти в себя и немного остыть. Энджел хотелось, чтобы отец кинулся к ней, расцеловал и прижал к себе, но этого не случилось. Он просто молча ушел в домашний рабочий кабинет, краснея под маской от стыда. К лучшему, что она не могла передавать оттенки его настоящей кожи. Самому Красавчику хотелось лишь выпить и переварить то, что он увидел.


End file.
